


Dani exhausts herself. Kei suffers.

by SnapTheVolleyNerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, F/M, I;m sick and suffering, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, So does everyone else, Tsukki suffers, and, and makes herself sick, bc Dani knows no limits, daisuga - Freeform, ennotana - Freeform, idek anymore, its just a mess in general by now, then Tsukki gets sick, this was supposed to be a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapTheVolleyNerd/pseuds/SnapTheVolleyNerd
Summary: "Dare I ask why someone left an empty coffee mug in the freezer?"Kei glanced at Tadashi, wondering how much coffee she had."Just relax, Tsukki. I'm here to help you guys, okay?"Kei's golden eyes were glazed over, one of the first signs of being sick. Tadashi took his best friend by the hand, led him to the bed he shared with his girlfriend and gently whispered:"Get some rest, Tsukki. I'll take care of Dani while you sleep."And with that, he drifted in to a deep sleep.





	Dani exhausts herself. Kei suffers.

Dani was exhausted. She knew it, but she wasn't about to let it show. At least, that was the plan. She never does expect Kei to see through her act, even after being together for so long. She was groaning as she downed her fifth cup of coffee in only a two hour span of time. Kei would have her hide if he knew how much coffee she was drinking. Kei had to work overtime that day, so Dani was home alone, working on a book she hoped to publish before the end of the year. She wondered how many pages she could finish before he got home. The only obstacle that was in her way was a nasty case of writer's block. She huffed in frustration, as she looked around their small home.

"Well, may as well clean the house. I'll get some dinner started for Kei as well. Probably get some more coffee for myself too..."

She stalked downstairs, and realized how much of a mess the two of them managed to make in only a week. She rolled up her sleeves, turned on her favorite music, and set about her tasks. She noted that they should stop getting paper plates, crossed them off the grocery list and groaned as she found another stack behind the couch. She grumbled as she shoved them into the nearly full garbage bag. She lugged the bag out to their dumpster, and set about tidying their living room more.

"Bleeeeeeeeeegh! I'm gonna have to have a talk with Kei about finishing his food, this is **disgusting**."

She groaned as she found a small pile of rotten food that he hadn't eaten. After taking care of the disgusting mess her boyfriend had left behind, she decided she needed lunch-and another pot of coffee.

 

~~~

 

Kei came in the front door, and was mildly surprised at how clean the house looked. But he was concerned when he smelled the coffee, Dani normally only had one or two cups a day, and neither of them had coffee this late at night. It was only seven, but he knew her limits as well as his own. He went into the kitchen and turned the coffee maker off, noting the spotlessness of their kitchen. He groaned in worry as he walked up the stairs, not bothering to take off his coat or shoes. Into her small office he went, and sure enough, there she was, typing furiously, surrounded by coffee mugs. He took a deep breath as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped, but calmed quickly when she recognized her boyfriend.

"Danielle, love, how much coffee have you consumed in the eleven hours that I've been out?"

He knew that look of regret all too well. She had consumed far past her limit of coffee. She looked down at her hands in shame, as Kei spoke gently:

"Love, you need to rest. Your book can wait. The house looks absolutely wonderful, by the way."

He picked her up, and she snuggled right up against his shoulder. He reached into his pocket for his phone,

"Dani, I have to call Yamaguchi, but I'll try to keep it quiet, okay love?"

She nodded slightly as he called his best friend.

"Yamaguchi, I need some help at the house, Dani's had way too much coffee. How soon can you get here? Thirty minutes? Okay, see you then."

~~~

"But Tadashiiiiiiiiiiii!"

He sighed at his own girlfriend, they had both been busy lately, and were hoping to go on a date that night,

"Hitoka, I promise I'll call, and let you know when I'll be home, but it sounds like Dani's pretty bad, and Tsukki isn't much better."

He kissed her on the forehead as he put together a small care package, and texted the group chat what had happened. Suga was the first to respond, saying he and Daichi would drop off some supplies for them.

~~~

Kei had managed to get Dani into bed and under a soft blanket when the doorbell rang. Odd, Yamaguchi had a key for days like this. He hurried down the stairs, still in his full work outfit, and opened the door to a worried Suga and Daichi. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he greeted them.

"Daichi-san, Suga-san? May I ask what the two of you are doing here? Although I have a feeling I know already."

Daichi and Suga exchanged a worried glance, as they noticed he was in his work clothes still.

"W-well, Yamaguchi told us what happened, and we figured we'd drop off some supplies for you guys, just in case. Just make sure to let us know if you need anything, okay?"

It was times like these that made their entire team realize just how accurate the nickname Sugamama fit Suga.

"Thank you both. You can come in, if you'd like. Dani managed to clean the entire house while I was at work. But I'm gonna guess that the two of you had something else planned for the night."

He smirked at the two knowingly as their faces flamed.

"Nope, here you go Tsukkishima! Bye, see you soon!"

Kei chuckled to himself as the two fled to Daichi's minivan. He looked at the box that they had given him, and saw several of both his and Dani's favorite things for when they have an off day. As he was about to close the door, Yamaguchi came running up to the door with another box xx as well as their favorite takeout.

"Thanks for coming over, Yamaguchi. She's pretty bad today. I'm not sure how much coffee she's had since I left for work this morning, I just know it's a lot."

Yamamguchi looked at his best friend, and noticed the exhaustion on his face.

"Tsukki, you probably need some rest too. I'll put this stuff away, I think Sugamama sent a ton of ice cream."

The two shared a chuckle over their very maternal senpai, and Kei finally went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes, and when he came back downstairs, the first thing Yamaguchi said was:

"Dare I ask why someone left an empty coffee mug in the freezer?"  
  
Kei looked at Tadashi, wide eyed, wondering how much coffee she had.  
  
"Just relax, Tsukki. I'm here to help you guys, okay?"  
  
Kei's golden eyes were glazed over, one of the first signs of being sick. Tadashi took his best friend by the hand, led him to the bed he shared with his girlfriend and gently whispered:  
  
"Get some rest, Tsukki. I'll take care of Dani while you sleep."  
  
And with that, he drifted in to a deep sleep. He had wonderful dreams as he finally got the sleep he so desperately needed. Meanwhile, Tadashi took care of the young couple, and left a note on Kei's bedside table, letting him know he had to head home to his own girlfriend, but to give him a call if he needed anything else.


End file.
